Winx club: a retrun that she did not what to happen
by luna.charm.3
Summary: What if he came back? how would bloom react? we wil see
1. Chapter 1

ch 1

A year or so has pasted since **HE **attacked. But I could still feel him as if he was still here.

**WHY?**

"Bloom...bloom"

I could hear none of my friends. Not one. They as a team have been through so much. Why would I bother them with one little feeling.

The Winx, we have been a team for such a long time it is unreal. I could can't remember a time that I have not been with them. I have changed a lot over that time, earth girl, fairy, princess of a lost world to having my planet back. the home that was destroyed by **him**.

**"BLOOM... CAN YOU HEAR ME?"** said Stella

"Oh hey Stella, just looking at how beautiful sparks is" I said

"Princess your needed inside the castle" Some yelled from inside.

I ran as fast as I could.

"Ah, bloom" dad said

"Mom, Dad what is it you want?" I ask

"Well..." started Dad but before he could say a knock come from the door.

Then a man is thrown across the room.

A shadow come towards them, smiling. This was someone I wish was not there but he was. The one person I did not ever want to see again

"Hello Princess" It was Valtor

"What are you doing here? I thought I destroyed you last I checked." I said trying not to scream out loud as inside of my body was telling me to do so

"Well I'm not so I thought I would come and see you Princess. Dose that sound odd me calling you Princess?" He said all the time looking at me.

**"BELIEVIX!" **I yelled

In fire case I transformed in to my Believix from

"Believix and dragon fire, and thought your powers were good before. I am here to give you a chance, in a month I will return, if you join me I will leave you friends and planet. If you don't I will destroy every one of your friend their planets and yours to finish off" he says has he leaves.

I had a feeling like a wave came over me. It made me feel like it is all going to affect everyone again.

**ONE THING I DID NOT WANT TO HAPPEN! EVER!**

A/note: this story will be slowly updated. So please I will up date soon. Bye for know


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

I started pacing.

It has been a week since Valtor came and saw me.

"….and then he said I only have a month to decide if to join him or not" I said. My face looked worried.

"What are you going to do?" said a voice behind her. "But I know what ever you do, I know you will do the right thing"

"Thank you, Sky." I said walking past him

I walked into the castle. I thought that her sister would know what to do so I went to see where she is.

"Daphne, Daphne where are you?"

"Daphne?"

Laughing came from the shadows.

"OWWWWWWW! The little girl is looking for her sister."

"Come out and face me… Icy" I yelled looking around "Believix"


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

Me (in belivix form) started to fight with icy while the rest of the Trix go and leave her. "Sisters, stay here I may need your help" she said " 'May need our help' " said stormy flying to her sister. "Stop all of you" yelled a voice. It was Valtor. "I am sorry Bloom...""No you are really not... Fire Arrow." Valtor defected my attack and just stood there. " 3 more weeks Bloom, let's go ladies."

I then fell to the ground, crying when Sky ran into the room and saw me crying. "Bloom, what is the matter?" "I think Valtor has kidnapped my sister"

I ran and locked myself in my room. "Daf where are you?

**A/N: please stop being so critical. Not to be mean, but this is my first winx story. And sorry this is so short**


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Another week has passed. I sat in my room thinking. Flora came in as I was doing. "Bloom are you ok?"

"How was he able to come back Flora? I mean you saw me destroy him, Right?" I asked. Flora looked at me as I dug back into my bed. "My sister is gone, I have no chance of saving the magic dimension unless I join him. And I don't want to do that."

** Icey's POV ******

I watched as Valtor paced up and down. "Don't worry Bloom will... Owwwwwww" Stormy and Darcy looked at each other as we stare at the Winx. "Sisters leave it he is leaving."

"getting more power?" "I guess" "You two, we can not let Bloom join us after all those years fighting her there is no point of having her do so." 


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

Tired of sitting and doing nothing. I get up, walk out of my room and yell at the top of my voice..."Winx...Believeix" "Bloom fairy of the dragon flame." Stella flew to me. "Bloom, What do you think you are doing?"

"Leave me Stel. All I am doing is going for a fly" I knew Stella would not fall for it.

Then I heard Tecna and Aisha fighting on the other side of the Sparx Castle.

"I must help." I flew to do so. Stella and flora got in front of me. "Stop. Please. This is what he wants. You should stay here." They both said blocking me. It was too late. Valtor saw me.

"Fly. Fly away Bloom." I did. I wanted to fight but not if he was chasing me. I saw a window to get away. But would it be at a price? What about the girls? My friends? He was not behind me. "I will stop you. Make no mistake of it" But I cant leave them.

A voice in her head (His voice) said to her "What's the point Bloom?" "You cant help them" "You will only get you self in trouble" "You will end up joining me" Every word grow the fire and her power inside untill Bloom was surounded by the flames.

"VALTOR"


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

Stella tried to block me as I flew near and near.

"Thats right Princess. Do it. Do it for you knigdom all to see."

"Dragon Fury"

The fight went on for what seemed like an age.

But what was to come was not to be expected. I blacked out after along battle and awoke with Sky saying my name "Bloom, oh thank god your ok that was some power. I mean I know I say that alot but..."

"Ya thanks Sky...Where's the girls?"

"Bloom..."

"Don't Sky I already know. Valtor."

"I have no idea what happened to them" Again I could feel the fire, anger and power grow once more I had to save the girls but how I did not know.

"Sky...What happened after I blacked out?"

**A/N: SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT CHAPTERS. BUT I THINK THEY GET THE POINT ACROSS. MIDNIGHT LOST, THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID. AND DONT WORRY THE ENDING IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. AS THIS IS GOING TO BE A SERIES OF STORIES NOW. AS EACH SEASON ENDS (FROM NOW OWN) IT WILL BE DONE. WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE GOT IN THE WORKS FOR AFTER SEASON 4. **


End file.
